Negligee for Arcanus
by squigglysquid
Summary: For a Tumblr prompt: 'I want to fuck you right now' with Ellie and Arcanus. - It's the anniversary of the day they met, and Ellie has a surprise for Arcanus. Now, if only she can bite the bullet and step outside to show him.


Ellie did everything to prepare for this night, the anniversary of ever meeting. Candles? Check. Dimmed lights? Check. Dinner of their favorite dishes, including a single dessert meant to be shared? Check. Silky, bronze colored negligee and matching gold necklace trailing suggestively down her chest that'll make her intentions known? Double check.

Intriguing and arousing Arcanus enough to _explore_ her suggestive outfit? Pending.

With all the comfortable things on her list successes, she's left wondering just what's gotten into her head that she can pull off this seductive show to close out the evening. She now thinks she should have never asked Jane for help as her 'just put on something nice - since Arcanus is classy - and wave your ass at him' idea seems way out of Ellie's wheelhouse. She's never even thought about doing this, let alone had a reason to try it.

Sure, the young redhead can wear a barely-there scrap of cloth and walk with the confidence from her days as Commander Shepard, but Ellie doesn't think she has it in her. She's definitely Jane's senior and feels it as she looks at herself in the mirror of hers and Arcanus' shared bathroom, completely out of place in such a delicate piece of clothing that has no other use but the very thing she's hoping she can pull off. Isn't this kind of thing for the younger generations? It certainly feels like it.

Smoothing the fabric over the tops of her thighs as far as it'll go, Ellie takes a deep breath. Reaching under the negligee, she pauses at the idea she's having right now. Should she really take the risk of looking foolish walking out there in _just_ this set of lingerie with _nothing underneath_?

Fingers slid under the hem of her lace panties, she looks up at herself in the mirror once more. Something in the slight flush to her cheeks and fluttering in her stomach urges her that she'd never be foolish in Arcanus' eyes. Confusing him, sure, but never making a fool of herself when he's concerned. That single assurance runs through her mind as she finally pushes her underwear over her hips and down her legs enough so that they fall down the rest of the way on their own.

She steps out of them and brushes the negligee back into place, barely covering her now bare groin. Shaking off her nerves with a deep breath and nod, she takes a last look in the mirror and smiles. She can do this. She's got this. Giving her love a nice show before some celebratory sex? This is nothing.

Reaching for and tapping the sensor for the bathroom door, Ellie's smile slides into a smirk as she takes a look at her love, his back to her as he shows the utmost care in removing his black and slate colored robes. She knows he can hear her as she walks to him, but he has no idea what she's up to and doesn't turn to look. Instead, he simply purrs softly when she presses kisses along his back before joining his hands in sliding the robes off of his arms.

She lets the cloth fall to the floor and kicks them aside before he can move to pick them up and gently place them in the clothing hamper. That can be done later when she isn't silently frustrated over his obsession with everything being in a meticulous order, even his dirty clothes. Right now, she wants his full attention as she takes one of his hands and coaxes him to turn around to look at her.

The warmth of a flush blooms across her chest and cheeks and time seems to slow before his eyes reach hers just a split moment before he notices her outfit. Much to her pleasure, his tender purr stutters to restart as a rougher rumble as his eyes roam down her body, slowing taking her in. As they return to hers, she can see the question over the obvious different species' culture at work, but the heat in those golden orbs are even more prevalent.

He tilts his head as his eyes take in her face, hand reaching up to slide her now loose hair over his talons. His vocals deepening, he steps closer to her and shifts his body so that he can better lean down to her level. As his other talons ghost down the chain of her necklace as he breathes a hot breath against her cheek and jaw. She releases a sigh of relief that he seems to understand her intent as he traces over the diamond pendant at the end of the chain and continues down between her breasts with the slightest dip beneath the top hem of her negligee.

"You have been planning this," Arcanus states, knowing the truth even before she nods and closes her eyes as she runs her fingers along the grooves of his pectoral plates.

"Do you like it?" Opening her eyes when he pulls back slightly, she smiles at the darkened tint of his eyes revealing his growing arousal. "I was hoping you would."

He hums before pressing a tender kiss to her lips, pulling back before she can deepen it. "I do," he answers against her lips before cupping her cheek and returning his mouth to hers.

He willingly joins her tongue in a very human gesture of love that, at first, confused him. He once saw it as a messy act that always managed to get saliva on each other, and one that turians barely ever do - and only to get a taste of each other that quickly moved on before it even started. Now, though, he seems to enjoy the intimacy as much as she does.

It also helps that he's a very good kisser that learned and takes full advantage of how much she loves the slow slide of his rough tongue against hers every time.

Smiling against their kiss, she wraps her lips around his tongue and slides them over it as she leans back. Jane had also given her some tips on how to spice up the night, which usually came from making it completely obvious what she intends to do with words _as well_ as actions. Cupping Arcanus' mandibles and flicking the rings to rub against those sensitive nerves they press against to get him to growl, she guides his head closer to speak in his ear.

She lowers her voice to a whisper of seduction and says, "I want to fuck you right now."

Immediately, she realizes how ridiculous that sounded and is proven right when Arcanus tenses for a split second before pulling his head back enough to look her in the eyes. She almost bursts into laughter at the affronted look on his face, but bites her lips to still her amusement. Flicking her own eyes between his, she shrugs in embarrassment.

"Too much?"

"Yes." He stands up straight and caresses her lips with his thumb, cupping her cheek. "It does not suit you, Elyse."

She chuckles softly and rolls her eyes at the use of her name. "Okay. I won't do that again." Smiling hopefully, she smiles softly. "I didn't ruin the mood, did I?"

Arcanus gives her that tender smile that seems to be just for her and gives a slight shake of his head. "No. You could never ruin anything." Purring, he loops a few strands of her hair around his talon - the human feature always interesting to him. "We will just continue where we left off."

Smirking, Ellie nods and lays her hands on his shoulders, pushing him towards the bed. As he sits, she leans down and kisses him again, but ends it quickly as she drops her hands to the clasps of his pants. He slides a hand up her stomach to cup one of her breasts as he lifts his hips, but it takes quite a bit of effort to pull them off with the fabric of her negligee doubling the sensation of his thumb circling her nipple. Sighing softly, she steps closer and flicks her tongue against his right mandible right and his hand falters long enough for her to get out of his reach and remove his pants.

Tossing the last barrier between her and him somewhere towards the vicinity of the hamper, she cups his head and kisses along his face. His vocals vibrate through their bodies when he pulls her against his chest with a hand on her lower back and he drops his face to her neck when he finally has her close. She feels his long inhale of her skin and hair and smiles at the memory of when he once told her that, no matter what, she will always smell better to her than any perfume she could ever wear.

A warmth of both happiness and - as soon as he draws his tongue along her pulse - arousal flows from her chest, down her stomach, and settles between her legs. Reaching up, she rubs beneath his long lateral fringes that only he seems to have among all other turians she's ever met and he growls against her skin, hands gripping her waist before moving in opposite directions.

She pulls his head back as his palm lays over her breast so that she can kiss him once more. Moving from his mouth to his mandible, she flicks her tongue against the ring there and feels him shiver, hand flexing around her breast before starting to knead it, occasionally switching positioning to caress her nipple through the fabric. Her breath becomes faster as she closes her eyes and dips her head into his cowl to nip and lick at his neck. Arcanus growls and squeezes her breast firmly in response before she jumps at the sensation of the pad of his finger sliding against her wettened folds. He pauses and she blushes at him finding her surprise, grinning into his neck.

"You are not wearing any underwear." She she chuckles against him and nods, his voice deepens as he breathes deeply. "You will be the death of me," he says in mock indignation as his fingers change from inquisitive to determined, knuckle rubbing against her folds until he finds her clit.

He gets his reward as she jerks at the electricity bolting up her spine, and she gasps. "Arcanus." Her whisper is airy, something she doesn't think he heard, but his bubbling rumble as he presses his mouth against hers proves he did.

Ellie is far beyond ready for him, already worked up from their teasing touches and stolen kisses all throughout tonight and the sheer amount of need in his actions and sounds. He's always made her feel desired, but, more than that, he makes her feel like a goddess. One he worships with his entire being and body, his touches needy, but full of devotion, soft in awe. Not because he fears hurting her. She knows he'd never think she ever needed to be sheltered from his whole self.

She loves him for it, for everything.

Moaning softly as he licks a heated trail down from her ear, along her pulse, and down between her breasts, she slowly pushes on his shoulders in request to move back along the bed. Though he acts like he doesn't want to leave her, wants to tease her some more, Arcanus listens. Not without pulling on her hand to follow him as he moves to lean back against the plush pillows.

Laughing, desire and joy mixing into a single sound, she cups his head. He smiles at her, seemingly amused at her happiness, and purrs as she presses her forehead to his while looking into his eyes. Smirking as she sits beside his thigh, she drops a hand to his glistening length to slide her fingers up the smoother top. He doesn't acknowledge her touch verbally, playing the proud turian unaware of his evident arousal, but his low growl and hand gripping her hip is enough. He's usually a quiet lover, so she takes every harmonic and movement as the true signs she needs to know she's got his full attention.

"I love you, Arcanus." She feels like she has to remind him of that every chance she gets after what she did to him, of the drastic change in his life he had to make because of her. He always seems to understand and sense her thoughts each time.

"And I love you, Elyse."

She chuckles as she wraps her fingers around him, gives him one long stroke, and finally swings her leg over his thighs. "You always call me that."

Hands coming to her thighs, flexing his talons just slightly to show his appreciation of her trust that he'd never lower himself as to 'accidentally' hurt her. "Everyone calls you 'Ellie'. Only I call you 'Elyse'."

A smile crosses her lips and she cups his face for a quick kiss before reaching down between them. Guiding him to her, she slowly lowers with a sigh and closing of her eyes. The controlled entrance leaves her to feel every ridge along his underside as well as allow her to relax and become comfortable with the stress, but it also gives them the moments in between to touch and kiss. Coming flush to his groin plates, Ellie cups his mandibles and runs her fingers over where the rings pierce through, adding the sensation to a kiss as she presses her lips to his flat mouth.

She swallows his gravelly rumble as their tongues dance and, once she's ready, she begins to move. Lifting up onto her knees, she feels Arcanus slide a hand to cup the jut of her hip and the other to tend to her breast. She gasps at the heightened feel of the tip of his hard talon against her through the fabric of her negligee and lowers over him with more force than before. He grunts at that, but encourages her with his hand on her hip, guiding her in a gradually increasing tempo around him.

Ellie pulls from his mouth and moans breathlessly as she tilts her hips with each movement, hands moving to his shoulders to better ride him. Smiling down to him, she grips his cowl and pants with each downward thrust. He moves with her, lifting his hips as she lifts up to keep the contact longer before he lowers and pulls her down just a moment after. It creates a long grind of him within her and she feels the flickering of the fire within her grow into a raging flame.

Her thighs begin to tremble as she draws nearer to the end, to her blissful completion. Opening her eyes, she smirks down at him as her hands draw along his mandibles to the sensitive, pierced tips. At her touch, Arcanus' growl shifts deeper as he opens his mouth to taste the air. She knows he's close too with that very gesture and it rejuvenates her, speeds her hips as she rides him.

His vocals echo with his mouth open and she continues to touch his face as their connection makes the softest whisper of her walls taking him in and letting him slide out. Puffing breaths against his mouth and feeling his own hot breath against the slick skin of her chest, Ellie arches and closes her eyes to keep from climaxing too soon, wanting to feel him come undone before she can't focus as she comes down. She is anything but selfish when it comes to these moments together, not to mention the feeling of his heated seed filling her as they both gasp greedily for air.

Feeling an electrifying flick against her clit, Ellie makes a noise between gasp and yelp. She bucks uncontrollably with each circle of his finger against her sensitive nub and moans shakily before pulling him into a kiss. His tongue is rough, but moist from his heightened arousal, and he nips at her lips in between stroking her own tongue with his. It's all becoming too much and she scrambles to rub at his own sensitive places, one hand at his mandible ring and one behind his lateral fringe.

His breath hitches and she feels him tense, the muscles of his legs caged by her own flexing tight. It's her trigger, the final push she needs, and she bites her lip against a high whine as her body sinks on him one last time. Her inner muscles spasm and clench uncontrollably, forcing her hips into tiny bucks as she feels him swell slightly before she feels his orgasm fill her. His hands hold her tight as he shallowly grinds to draw out the final bursts of completion, but not as desperately as she grips his cowl, nails trying to dig into his thick plating.

Her chest heaves as she slowly releases his cowl and she can swear her fingers would be creaking from the white knuckled grip she had on him. They don't, which she's thankful for as that would _definitely_ make her feel too old to have tried having this evening. That's not something she wants to think about after such a memorable anniversary celebration.

Arcanus' deep purr and gentle nuzzle pulls her from her entertaining musings about her own age. Smiling, she turns to look at his eyes that have gained that glow he always has in the moments directly after sex. Pressing a sweet kiss to his mouth, she lays her head on his shoulder, not in any hurry to climb off of him even if she's pretty sure he's leaking out of her.

His voice draws her attention as she feels his hand run down her lower back. "I like this."

Ellie hides the giddy grin at the thought of impressing him, making note to keep it and maybe get others like it. "I hoped you would."

"I like anything that pertains to you," he says, his voice still thick with his vocals that haven't faded into his regular register yet. He runs his talons through her hair and she leans into his touch, loving the slight tickle it creates against her scalp. "You did not need to go through so much just to show your affection."

"Arcanus," she cups his cheeks and looks into his beautiful eyes. "Let me tell you something you once told me. 'No amount of affection could compare to my devotion'." She smiles at the light flick of his mandibles as he nods. "This night was about us. You gave me this beautiful necklace and shared the evening with me, and I put on a silly negligee."

"I admit it was intriguing at first to see, but I see the appeal and reasoning for it." He glances down at her neckline, tracing a talon along the hem. "The promise of what is beneath…"

She hums at the implication and smirks. "I'll be sure to get more, then."

He chuckles, but that heated glimmer in his eyes says it all.

 _Yes, definitely getting more._

* * *

Check out my Tumblr for first looks and exclusive information about our favorite characters!


End file.
